As an example of a laminated thermoelectric conversion element based on the prior art, International Publication No. WO 2009/001691 discloses an element referred to as a thermoelectric conversion module. This thermoelectric conversion module has a p-type oxide thermoelectric conversion material and an n-type oxide thermoelectric conversion material alternately laminated. The p-type oxide thermoelectric conversion material and n-type oxide thermoelectric conversion material adjacent to each other are directly joined in a certain region, and joined with an insulating material interposed therebetween in the other region. For the manufacture of the thermoelectric conversion module, sheets of the p-type oxide thermoelectric conversion material and sheets of the n-type oxide thermoelectric conversion material are each formed, and stacked to form a stacked body while providing the insulating material in a certain region, and this stacked body is subjected to firing. The firing makes the stacked body integrally sintered. External electrodes are formed on the sintered body.